Demon Lord's Second War
by Orez The True Dark King
Summary: Sequel to the story. Takes place a few years after Orochi was slain in battle by the coalition. His forces have come back but with him no where in sight. Why have they come? Nobunaga, Liu Bei, Sun Ce, Cao Pi, and a new force itself, set out to find out
1. The Aftermath

"_**Pitiful… humans…" Orochi fell to the floor lifeless. The rest of a black aura surrounding him disappeared. Nobunaga Oda, one of the leaders of the anti-Orochi coalition stood over his lifeless body. Nobunaga's blade started to glow a black aura. **_

"_**It has ended! Orochi is no more!" Nobunaga shouted to his forces inside Koshi Castle. **_

"_**This is only the beginning though." Shingen Takeda laughed.**_

"_**Yes… The beginning." Nobunaga said. **_

"_**Stop it guys! We should be happy now! No more fighting! I mean it." Xiao Qiao said pouting.**_

"_**This is the start of a new era! One of rebuilding and peace." Shingen laughed. "Calm down young one." Everyone smiled and gathered around expect for one.**_

"_**A glorious war!" Kenshin Uesugi said and walked away angrily. The rest of Nobunaga's generals looked on in awe as Kenshin walked away.**_

"_**So…" Huang Zhong began looking at the other generals of Nobunaga. "This war… it's finally over. What do we do now?"**_

"_**Yeah this world hasn't changed back so we're stuck here." Guan Ping responded**_

"_**Rebuild. This world will soon fall into another war, but we must enjoy this peace while we can." **_These thoughts echoed through Nobunaga's head. The war, the faces, everything was a memory of the Great War now."

"Lord Nobunaga." Hideyoshi began walking up to Nobunaga's throne.

"I sense it. It's coming."

"Lord Nobunaga, the war ended over two years ago. Orochi and his forces aren't coming back. Just sit back and relax. Enjoy the peace you made." Hideyoshi smiled. "So why linger on the past?" Nobunaga walked over to the balcony overlooking the capital.

"Tell me Hideyoshi, what do you see over there?" Nobunaga asked pointing to the woods near the city. A purple glow emanated from the woods.

"What is it my lord?" Hideyoshi asked looking down on it.

"The snakes… those pitiful serpents are coming back. Orochi's advent is approaching."

"Are you serious? Something must be done then!"

"It's too late. I've watched them spawn for almost half a year now. Letting them come, quietly preparing for battle. Letting this war come. And I shall rain down hell upon these serpents when they attack."

"When is the attack coming?"

"Muhahahaha! They shall be here by tomorrow. Prepare the troops for battle. Warn them of the imminent attack." He laughed manically as he walked away leaving hideyoshi quietly watching the portal for a moment longer, before he left to follow Nobunaga's orders.

(The next day, Shu capital)

"It's so pretty!" Xing Cai said looking from atop the Shu castle. Guan Ping and Zhao Yun smiled and nodded. Liu Bei walked up behind them.

"My lord." Zhao Yun bowed.

"None of those formalities. I'm here to simply enjoy the beauty just like you." Liu Bei smiled. He had been captured and held prisoner throughout the entire war with Orochi. With the combined forces of Nobunaga, Zhao Yun, Cao Pi, and Sun Ce, victory became possible, and the serpent king was killed. Liu Bei and any other prisoners were released. Even though two years had passed, he still enjoyed any time he was with his vassals to make up for his incarceration.

"Yes of course." Zhao Yun smiled and laughed. All four of them stood quietly overlooking the beauty of the Shu capital.

"Xing Cai, Zhao Yun, I want to thank you guys for pulling the shu forces together and also, for finding such magnificent warriors as Yukimura Sanada and Magoichi Saika. But most importantly… thank you from the bottom of my heart for rescuing me from Orochi's evil clutches."

"Of course my lord. It was my goal. My inspiration and hope." Zhao Yun smiled and bowed.

"Bad news guys… I'm leaving Shu." Magoichi Saika began starting to walk out of the castle.

"But lord Magoichi why?" Liu Bei asked.

"I'm a mercenary. It's what I do, don't worry though, should anything happen I'll be there to help if you need me. I'm not cheap though. Hahaha." Magoichi turned towards the door.

"I understand master Magoichi. I wish you luck in your journey home. And I'll make sure to send for your aid if need be." Liu Bei smiled, bowed, and went behind his throne. "This was something I found while I was captured. I thought it would be a good thing to keep. And my lord, I'm giving it to you." Liu Bei presented Magoichi with a very nice looking rifle. "It may not be the same as you're used to. But its efficiency is better then a musket and it can work in the rain. It's pretty powerful and of course, it has a blade." Magoichi smiled. "I want you to have it. Just do us a favor and remember us." He handed it over to Magoichi he scanned it up and down. It had a gold handle and a black barrel.

"Whoa… Thanks Liu Bei. I've had a good time working with you guys so don't worry I'll be back." Magoichi walked out still looking at the rifle. Yukimura ran by him while he was walking, he stopped for a second but didn't pay any mind.

"I'm going to miss him," Liu Bei began. "He was always a funny guy and a great warrior though his way with woman was a bit… Unique. Haha." Yukimura barged into the room.

"My lord I bring urgent news!" Liu Bei looked at him. "Orochi's forces have returned. They'll be here in only a few hours!"

"Ugh… oh no! We've got to gather our forces! How could they come back?!"

"Portals have been seen around each capital. Soldiers have been coming through for two months according to Nobunaga." Yukimura swirled his spear over his head twice and walked over to the balcony. "My lord, please allow me to lead your forces."

"No. I'm going to lead them. You're going to come along of course. Zhao Yun, assemble the troops." Zhao Yun led the troops to the city entrance soon after. "Men, I never thought we'd have to face them again. I'm sorry but I ask for your assistance one more time!" Yukimura turned his horse to face the troops.

"Listen, I know you all have enjoyed peace and I'm sorry that it has been broken. After we finish off these slithering beasts, the peace shall be returned and I shall make sure that everyone is happy!" The soldiers started to cheer as Yukimura faced his horse back to the enemy direction. He spun his spear above his head and pointed towards the enemy. "Let's go!" Liu Bei, Yukimura, and the rest of the Shu officers and soldiers began to march towards the enemy.

(Nobunaga's Base)

"The troops have been gathered. Hideyoshi, Mitsuhide, lead your troops west. Katsuie, Ranmaru, lead take your division to the east. Orez…" A man with jet black hair stepped forward. He wore black samurai pants and a white shirt with the Japanese symbol for dark on it in black. He wore a blood red sleeveless vest that went down to his knees. His blood red eyes went to the souls of his enemies.

"Yes, lord Nobunaga." He responded in a calm voice.

"You brat! You're nothing more than a teenager! Yet you get to lead troops of your own!" Katsuie snarled.

"Katsuie silence. I've seen him in battle." Mitsuhide began. "He is no pushover. Trust me." Nobunaga laughed and continued.

"Lead your forces to the south. When we give the signal, strike their rear flank."

"Understood my lord." Nobunaga's forces began to mobilize for the battle.

'_Why did he come back? He disappeared after Orochi was slain.' _Mitsuhide thought to himself.

A/N: Ok ok ok we've got a lot to cover. _Italicize_ alone is thoughts. _**Bold Italicize is flashbacks. Sequel to my first, don't worry it'll come back, just under temporary Maintenance. But yea, after the final battle, this is the sequel (in my own way, not the one that JUST came out) Warriors Orochi is awesome but I own none of it. Except Orez Takashi, Original character. Everything else is Koei or history. Haha enjoy R&R**_


	2. Mysterious Force

Chapter 2

The Mystery Force

"Sai watch your back!" A man in a white robe called out from atop a castle over looking the first of Orochi's forces attacks. Sai turned around and cut the enemy to pieces.

"Don't worry Aronzo! Thanks though!" He called out. He wore a black cloak that completely covered him from neck down. He had long, black hair that seemed a bit spiky at the end. His eyes were a brilliant gold. Aronzo threw off the white robe revealing pearl white armor, a katana, and two hand guns. He leapt off the castle and landed next to Sai who, by this point in time was surrounded by at least one hundred men. "Why did Orez leave us to help out the man he once served? We could use the help ourselves!" Sai dodged a few strikes and knocked several of the snakes into the air. Aronzo offered his katana to Sai who took it without hesitation. He leapt in the air following the troops as Aronzo took out his hand guns.

"Hahaha! What are you talking about? We're fine without him!" Aronzo rolled away from a strike and shot the snake in the head. Its hiss was ear shattering. Several more enemies came at him and he prepared for the assault. He dodged one of the strikes, rolled in between its legs, and stood up behind it as one of the other soldiers killed his ally trying to hit Aronzo. "Come now. Don't be foolish!" Sai cut the enemies in the air to pieces dodging every attack they threw in between. He dove down with both blades charged by lightning. Aronzo looked up and saw him coming down and leapt into the air as Sai hit the floor. Sai hit the floor with such force that the enemies around him were flung high into the air. "Oh boy, more of them." He shot three of the soldiers in front and quickly used their dead bodies to avoid a few other strikes. He dodged another strike and threw one of the corpses at the snake that tried to attack him. He shot five behind him and leapt off of the bodies to escape the enemy general's strike. He charged both guns with a light energy and blasted the general at point blank range. He then flash kicked the general higher into the air and followed up with a reverse flash kick sending him hurtling to the ground. Sai noticed what Aronzo was doing in the air in between dodging the enemy attacks. He leapt towards the enemies in front of him to avoid the general behind him. He chopped them to pieces and quickly turned around to parry the next attack. He blocked the enemy general's attacks and they both jumped back. Sai raised his blade as the body of the general in the sky fell onto the blade. A bolt of lightning was called down and charged the dead body. Sai flung the general off of his blade at the other one. The general fell to the floor shaking until the charge wore off a few seconds later. The general struck again and Sai blocked with both blades. He started to shake and threw the general off balance to kill the soldiers behind him. He turned around again and blocked but fell to his knees under the pressure.

"Oh no…" A gun shot broke through the sound of clashing blades. The general fell to the floor dead. Aronzo stood there and put his gun away.

"Nice one." Sai handed Aronzo his sword.

"Hey I tried. You fight over three hundred men with a sword and have the energy to keep fighting." They both smiled and laughed. "I'll be back, just have to check up on something." Sai ran off into the distance,

"Yep, I'll be here." Aronzo leapt onto the highest tower within the castle premises. Aronzo stood atop it after putting on his robe again. He suddenly felt a familiar presence by him. "Hey Orez"

"Heh, I see your senses are better then ever. How was the first of the Orochi attacks?" Aronzo hadn't turned to see Orez but already suspected he wasn't really there.

"Shouldn't I be asking you? Or are you here only in presence?"

"Hahaha." Orez laughed and Aronzo began to as well.

"Guess that answers my question. The Orochi forces are poorly coordinated this time. They show a complete lack of strategy and neither Orochi nor Da Ji were seen among the enemy ranks."

"Then what's the reasoning behind this assault?"

"I wish I knew."

"Heh," Orez laughed again. "Aronzo I'll be back. Nobunaga's calling. You know they can't do anything without me. I am me after all." Orez laughed as his presence faded away.

"So how's Orez doing?" Sai asked. Aronzo turned around to see Sai standing behind him atop the tower.

"Oh didn't hear you come up Sai. Orez is fine. Just doing what he always does. He's getting as much information as possible to make some kind of grand strategy. You know him, none of us will know until like… the day of the showdown." Aronzo began to smile again.

"Haha. Good old Orez." Sai laughed. "Just because this is a battle field doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves out there!" Those words echoed through Sai's head.

"Sai, do me a favor and send a request to the Saika mercenaries. Let Magoichi know we're looking to hire him."

"But isn't he with the Shu forces?"

"Not anymore. He left the Shu forces about an hour or two ago."

"How do you know this already?"

"I was the one that talked him into leaving. Haha I have some strategies of my own."

"Understood." Sai left in the village of the Saika brigade. Aronzo stood alone again. He had already understood the ramifications of what he had done. He may have caused the destruction of Shu but he had to protect his forces from Orochi because after all they were going to his forces first. He felt bad but there wasn't anything he could do now. "The Saika brigade's forces would be enough to survive the Orochi attacks. But… Shu can't be defeated because that will increase Orochi's strength exponentially. Haha I got it!" Aronzo disappeared in light energy.

"Damn it Aronzo wait!" Tashaku ran up to the tower. "And of course I missed him… again." Tashaku walked out of the gate of the castle. "What to do what to do? Damn it, I wanted to go with him this time. Man I'm gonna be bored as hell now!" Tashaku walked over towards a large hill outside of the castle. "There's never anything to do anymore. Orochi brought me back from the dead only for me to do nothing?! Damn it!" Tashaku climbed the hill that overlooked the grand territory of Komakigakute. "I Might as well set up traps for the inevitable attack." Tashaku scoped out the area and began his activities.

"DAD!! Where the hell are you?!" A girl in all black called out through the castle. "Ugh… why are you never here when I'm looking from you?" A woman in a blue kimono came through the door that the girl was looking at.

"Tenshi settle down. Why do you always have to be so hyped up?" Orez went out to Nobunaga's castle. Your father still holds respect for that man though I don't know why. I never met him." The woman's name was Venista and her nickname: Vivi. She is of average height and rather athletic. "I've been married to him for years and I still don't know what he thinks half of the time. But you know he's a good man."

"Yeah I do. I just don't know why dad would leave when we were attacked mom. Then Sai and Aronzo left after words. And now even Tashaku has disappeared. The men of this force sure do care about our survival." Tenshi and Vivi laughed and started to head out the door. "Oh well…"

"I guess the women will take over… again!" They both went their separate directions and got ready for battle. A few hours later the troops were assembled and Vivi stood in front of them with her Aqua blue armor on and her ready for battle. Soldiers of the Takashi clan, the enemy are approaching our capital. Be prepared for the worst! All the male officers for some reason have decided to leave, but hey, we don't need them! You all know what women can do! Prepare yourselves, the enemy will be upon us soon!"

"Be prepared." Tenshi stood atop the very tip of a large tower built into the capital walls. "The great ninja Tenshi will take your life!" She stood feet together and arms with Kunai ready. The Kunai had some incredibly sharp edges. "Be prepared Orochi!"


	3. The Siege Of Cheng Du

Chapter 3

The Siege of Cheng Du

Zhao Yun and Yukimura, two of the greatest legends of their times, sat atop horseback next to each other in the central garrison. They both shared fierce determination in their eyes and the familiar grip of their spears tight in hand. Behind them were warriors in red atop horseback. These were some of the most feared soldiers of Yukimura's time. The legendary Takeda cavalry was behind them with the leader, Shingen Takeda just behind them. "I thank you again Lord Shingen, for bringing your troops here to aid my lord." Zhao Yun smiled slightly and his gaze fixated back onto the northern entrance.

"It is of no problem at all Zhao Yun. When the young man I talked to told me of what was going on, and how Yukimura was here, I said to myself, 'Time to bring in the cavalry.'"

"Haha" Yukimura and Zhao Yun both chuckled a bit. "Still with the bad jokes I see my lord. Don't get me wrong, I like working with Shu, but I can't help but miss working with you in the past."

"It's ok Yukimura, we had some good times, and there will be more in the future don't worry."

"Yukimura, they're coming. The scout can see them now…"

"Any ideas?"

"They don't see us yet. Shingen, take some troops out the south entrance, Yukimura the east, and I'll go out the west, once they fill the garrison, we attack from all three sides." Yukimura and Shingen both nodded in agreement, and they went their separate ways.

(East Garrison)

"I can't believe I ever worked for that serpent!" Guan Yu charged through the troops at his garrison. "You are NOT going to be able to flank us! Don't you get it! Just keep throwing your lives away!" Guan Yu continued to cut down serpent after serpent. "No strategy, no plan of any kind! What kind of warriors are you?"

(West Garrison)

"We were forced to work for the serpent to protect Liu Bei. All I wanted to do was turn my blade on those serpents!" Zhang Fei by this point in time was rather drunk. He jumped away from an attack and stumbled to stand still. "Haha, puny serpents of Orochi! Come to face your death!" He twirled his spear over his head twice and struck the serpents in front of him. "Soldiers of Shu strike them down! Show them the fierceness of the Shu soldiers!"

(Main Camp)

"I was unable to aid my friends when Orochi attacked the first time. I can not let that happen again. I must go and aid my friends." Liu Bei turned towards his troops. "My friends, we must leave the main camp to aid our allies. Spread out into three groups. Liao Hua, take your troops to the east garrison and aid Guan Yu. Zhang Bao, take your troops to the west garrison to aid your father. I'm taking my troops to the center garrison."

"But my lord!" Liao Hua interrupted. "You can't risk something so foolish!"

"Yes actually I can. These soldiers need to see that there leader is not afraid of the serpent's forces. He's not afraid to die." Liu Bei raised his sword and the troops cheered. He charged out towards the central garrison with his troops close behind. Liao Hua and Zhang Bao stood there for another moment before they took their troops to the respected targets.

(Central Garrison)

"Charge!! Wait huh…" The soldiers of Orochi froze. "There's… no one here." They walked in… "Perhaps we caught them off guard…" The general looked back at the troops. "Well no matter. Fill the garrison. This will be our attack point on their capital." The troops quickly gathered in and readied themselves. "Now open the gates!" The snakes opened the gates to see our the Shu forces on three fronts.

"Charge them!" Yukimura called out. He valiantly charged into the enemy ranks with his soldiers close behind.

"Follow Yukimura's example!" Zhao Yun charged in after words with his spear in hand.

"Guess we might as well go too." Shingen charged off with his soldiers as well. His horse trampled over the enemy soldiers and he cut through the battlefield as if they were mere leaves.

"Yukimura!" Zhao Yun called out as he saw someone run up to Yukimura from behind. He charged as fast as he could to Yukimura with fierce determination in his eyes.

"What?!" Yukimura turned around to see a quick black shadow engulf him.

"Yukimura!!" The shadow disappeared with Yukimura vanishing as well.

"That shadow was far to familiar." Shingen leapt off his horse as a soldier struck. He landed on the floor with his horse falling dead to the floor next to him. "Aww… that was my favorite horse." Shingen dodged a strike from one of the soldiers but didn't have time to regain his balance. Another strike was launched and this time his footing wasn't ready to dodge it. He held up his fan to block and succeeded but fell to the floor. "Ah no…" The soldiers raised their blades but suddenly screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Lodged in their backs were several shuriken. "Hmm… a ninja's work. Seeing as how Nene is with Nobunaga and Kotaro with Sun Ce, that leaves only one other ninja." The same black shadow flashed over Shingen and disappeared. "But what is he doing here and why did he take Yukimura?"

"Fear the power of the dragon of Shu!" Zhao Yun dodged more and more strikes and continued taking out the enemies as they came. He dodged some more strikes but fell to the floor when one of the soldiers caught him off guard and cut him straight down the chest. "Arg!" A quick flash of black passed his eyes and the soldier died. "Who are you?"

"One with the darkness." The ninja stopped moving and looked at Zhao Yun. "Withdraw your troops and seal the gates. These enemies will be swallowed by darkness."

"Wait what do you mean?!" Zhao Yun called out. The man looked at him for another second and vanished. "Hmm…?" He stood up and killed the soldier that was sneaking up from behind. "Everybody fall back!" The cavalry started to pull back.

"What could he be planning?" Shingen asked himself as he too began to fall back.

"What… they're retreating?" The snake general looked at them as they pulled back. "Well I don't know why they are but seal up the gates! This will give us a chance to regroup." The gates slammed shut and Zhao Yun and Shingen waited on the outside of them with the cavalry.

"I wonder what that man is planning… Well… Whatever it is if he wanted the gates closed… there must be good reason." He turned to the cavalry he eagerly awaited the opening of the gates. "Stay here, I'll sneak around back and surround them. There will be no retreat for them." Zhao Yun rode off leaving the cavalry there. He rode over to the north entrance and waited there. "All four gates are surrounded. I'll make sure they WON'T get away." He noticed the man on top of the gate.

"Rin pyo sho tai ci ret sai zen!" There was a large explosion from within the garrison and a huge infernal erupted from it.

"Where did these flames come from?!" The general shouted. "OPEN THE GATES!! RETREAT!!" The gates opened to see the cavalry waiting out of them. Pull back! Go north!!" The troops started to retreat to the north gate but many of them were slain by the cavalry from three sides. By the time they made it to the north gate only Zhao Yun stood in their way. "We outnumber him! Attack! Attack!!" The troops lunged towards Zhao Yun whom got into his defensive stance.

"This should prove most interesting."

(Elsewhere)

_**Yukimura was on horseback in front of plenty of soldiers atop horseback in red armor. There was a river bank soaked in blood and dead bodies in front of them. "This can't be good…" **_

"_**Next wave advance!" Katsuyori Takeda shouted. **_

"_**What no! We shouldn't be advancing!"**_

"_**It's my orders! Strike them between rounds when they are forced to reload." **_

"_**Alternate your rounds" a demonic voice called out. **_

"_**Wait! Stop didn't you hear him!" Though Yukimura didn't want to his horse started charging towards the enemy brigades along with the cavalry behind him. "No! STOP!" The horse kept charging and suddenly a blinding flash stopped his horse in his tracks followed by a loud bang. He fell to the floor on the dirt just next to the river bank. The bullet wounds were pretty bad and he was unable to stand up. "Got to… get away… Before the… next round." He tried to reach for his spear but it was just out of his reach. He crawled towards it and caught hold of it. Another loud volley of musket shots rang through the air. He saw both horses and the soldiers atop of them fall to the floor lifeless just ahead of him. **_

"_**Shoot down Yukimura!!" One of the generals shouted. Yukimura barely stood up and tried to run away from the brigades but another shot rang through the air. He got hit in the back and fell to the floor again. **_

"_**I… I…"**_

"_Yukimura!!" _

"Huh what?!" Yukimura bolted up and looked up to see a large man sitting atop a horse in front of him.

"Oh good you're alive! I got worried for a second there." The large man laughed and looked down at him. "You ok?"

"Oh Keiji it's you! What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You know funny story about that. You worked for Shu right?"

"What do you mean worked?"

"I've got a LOT to tell you." Keiji sat atop his horse with an unusual serious look across his face.


	4. Sanada Defense

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sanada Defense**_

_**Silence covered the desolate wasteland. Yukimura stood staring at the countless dead soldiers of both Shu and Orochi that littered the ground. "What happened here?" Yukimura turned around to see what was left of a garrison. The garrison was just about burnt down and yet flames still rose up from it. He quickly turned to Keiji. "What garrison is that?!" **_

"_**I think that's the central garrison. But I don't know for sure. Keiji whom was originally lying completely flat on his horse now sat up to see Yukimura. "I don't know exactly what happened, but I rode by to find you on the floor. At first I thought you were dead but I called your name cuz I know you're not one to go down easily." **_

"…" _**Yukimura stood silently.**_

"_**Doesn't look good for Shu… sorry to say…" Yukimura's expression turned to tears.**_

"_**No… my lord…" Keiji jumped off his horse and patter Yukimura on the back. Yukimura suddenly stood with fierce determination in his eyes. "Did you find Zhao Yun or Liu Bei?" **_

"_**No. No where in sight." Yukimura's grip on his spear tightened. Keiji smiled and patted him on the back again. "Cheer up, no bodies mean they weren't killed. They must have escaped."**_

"_**You're right. Keiji, thanks. Hey what are you doing here anyway?"**_

"_**Ha, I've been wandering around for a few months. It was too peaceful in Wei. So I left and started wandering in search of some action!" Keiji twirled his spear over his head and pointed it towards the garrison. "So what're your plans now?"**_

"_**I'm going to head south to Zhou Gate. The Gate Liu Bei built in between Cheng Du and Jiang Zhou." Yukimura turned to the south.**_

"_**You up for a little help?" Keiji smiled and jumped back on his horse.**_

"_**You know it Keiji!" Yukimura whistled and a horse rode up to him. A pure white steed, large with a gold saddle and a beautiful mane. "I knew you were nearby." Yukimura mounted his horse. "Ok you ready?"**_

"_**Yeah! Alright!" They charged off to the south with spears in hand, Yukimura had fierce determination in his eyes while Keiji had the excitement he had back during the battle of Koshi Castle.**_

"_**Fix the defenses! Hold them off!" One of the snake generals shouted as Yukimura and Keiji burst through their rear guard. **_

"_**Haha alright! That's what I'm talking about! Finally some action!" Keiji blocked several strikes and began to cut them down as they charged towards the gate. "Now Liu Bei!" The gate opened and they charged through as the gate closed behind them. **_

"_**Yukimura! You're alive! I thought for sure you had been lost forever." Liu Bei said as he bowed to Yukimura.**_

"_**My lord formalities are not needed. I'm fine. Not quite sure what happened though. The last thing I remember is fighting with the cavalry. Then… darkness." Yukimura glanced over at the walls. Mind if we talk up there?" **_

"_**It's no problem Yukimura." The two of them walked up to the top of the gate so they could talk and watch out for the Orochi forces.**_

"_**So what's the situation here my lord?" **_

"_**We were defeated at Cheng Du…" Liu Bei bowed his head in sadness. "All those men lost… I'm so sorry, but we must continue for the good of the people." Yukimura glanced over at the enemy direction. He motioned for Liu Bei to continue. "We're completely outnumbered. And I haven't seen any of our generals. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei disappeared. I haven't seen Zhao Yun since the attack… I don't know what to do… but the people have fled with us. We need to get them to safety." Yukimura put one foot on the top of the wall. **_

"_**Go! Make your escape. Use this time to escape!" Yukimura was about to jump off the wall. **_

"_**No don't!"**_

"_**Liu Bei… this land needs you! Now go!" Yukimura leapt off the wall while the Shu forces along with Keiji began to retreat further south. **_

_**Yukimura stood alone in front of the gate with his spear in hand. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen when the enemy came upon him. "Ieyasu once called me Japan's greatest warrior." A smile appeared on his troubled face. "This land needs Liu Bei, so I have to fend off these serpents and give him a chance to escape." Yukimura's smile grew even bigger. "Looks like Zhao Yun has rubbed off on me."**_

"_**Full assault! Go! Go!" The Orochi forces appeared in sight in massive numbers. **_

"_**For the good of the people!" Yukimura tensed up as the soldiers charged towards him. **_

_**(Elsewhere)**_

_**Liu Bei's men continued to retreat back to Jiang Zhou in hopes of finding refugee there. Liu Bei halted and looked back at Keiji who was ranting angrily. "Keep going Liu Bei! Don't stop!"**_

"_**Keiji what's wrong?" Liu Bei's horse started moving along at the same speed as Keiji's horse. **_

"_**I'm just angry. Yukimura is strong but even he has his limits. How could we just leave him behind?"**_

"_**It's not on purpose… He told me to keep moving and then jumped off the wall." Liu Bei's glance shifted to the floor. I'm not blaming you I'm just saying… I once told him that there was something he had to discover. He had to discover the true him. But finding himself through suicidal missions isn't the way to go about it!" Keiji's grip on his spear tightened. Liu Bei looked at him then back at the direction of the gate.**_

"_**I don't want to leave him there…" He glanced over to the people that had left Cheng Du to follow him. "But the people need me… I don't know what to do."**_

"_**My lord!" A man in a green robe called out as he was approaching Liu Bei. Keiji looked at the new man then over at the gate. Keiji turned his horse around towards the gate.**_

"_**Liu Bei you can't have doubts about your choice." Keiji said. **_

"_**Keiji what are you doing?" Liu Bei asked.**_

"_**I can't go on any further. I've gotta go back and find Yukimura!" Keiji rode off at lightning speed. The man in green rode up to Liu Bei.**_

"_**I take it he went off to help Yukimura." Liu Bei nodded sadly. "My lord you can not have doubts. Our forces are on their way."**_

"_**Zhuge Liang what are you talking about?"**_

"_**Our troops will be here soon. I issued them orders to march." Zhuge Liang motioned for the people and troops to stop. We're heading north. We're taking back our city!"**_

"_**So we can help Yukimura after all!" **_

"_**I'm sorry my lord. But that is not possible. We must use the mountain pass to the east. It will be the most effective way to take back Cheng Du."**_

"_**But what about Yukimura?!"**_

"_**My lord I know you must feel bad… but trust me he'll be fine I can promise you that."**_

"… _**Very well…"**_

_**(Yukimura's Location)**_

_**Yukimura dodged several strikes and countered killing several warriors. "I am Yukimura Sanada! I shall show you the power of Japan's finest warrior!" He jumped over some soldiers and struck them down. He blocked a strike, impaled the soldier, and flung him into the other snakes. "Come and fight me!" He twirled his spear over his head and pointed it at the enemies whom stopped marching momentarily. "I welcome death with honor!" **_


End file.
